Immortally Yours
by HappyTrager
Summary: Tyler has a twin sister that has been hid from him and the boys,she is the prophecy for the Covenant,a way to make them immortal,hid away with vampires she is to find her way and love back home. Rewritten please read the newer version
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Truth is revealed.**

Tyler Simms was the youngest of the sons of Ipswich, he was going to ascend next month and as his ascension drew nearer he had begun to have weird dreams, dreams of his childhood so it is more like memories, he was remembering a girl, about his age Isabella or Bella, they had been close, so close as were the rest of the boys with her, she seemed important to him but for the life of him he couldn't remember her, she was like a ghost of the past and he knew he would have to ask his parents about her, maybe they could tell him, maybe they remember her, maybe they would sort out his messed up mind.

As he sat at the kitchen table that night, he watched as his mother handed his father his dinner before sitting down, he took a deep breath.

"Mom, do you remember a girl named Isabella or Bella" he asked, his parents both had different reactions, his father who had been mid chew began to choke on his dinner, his mother dropped her fork and turned towards him, her eyes wide before turning to her husband.

"It's time Gerard" she said to her husband who had composed himself, nodding he stood up,

"I'll call Michael and Colin, you call Evelyn" he told her, Tyler watched confused as both his parents left the kitchen table, they left him there without an answer, but he knew it had to be big if they had to call the other families, he just wanted answers, with a sigh he began to eat his dinner in the hope that once he was finished that it would be time and they all would be there.

It took an hour and a half for all four families to be in the same room, the four boys sat on the large couch watching as their parents talked, they were whispering and hissing at one another, it was confusing because this seemed important, intensely so.

"It will take them 2 days to get here, we can get the room ready, Carlisle said that she has improved greatly and is also remembering but more than Tyler, she knows of the families and the covenant, she knows who she is and is looking forward to seeing us" Gerard said, Evelyn nodded and turned to the boys with a sigh

"It is my job to tell you this, please don't say anything until I finished, wait until everything is out in the open" she told them, they didn't say anything but nodded, Evelyn took a deep breath and turned away.

"Isabella, or Bella as she always liked to be called is Tyler's twin sister, she" she stopped when Tyler jumped up.

"What, my Twin, I don't have a twin, I'm an only child, mom, dad what is she talking about" he pleaded with his mother, he looked at her with wide eyes, she shook her head and teared up, she hid her face in her husband's chest.

"Tyler sweetheart sit down and I'll explain" Evelyn told the young teen, he sat down and looked down

"Isabella is the first daughter to be born in the covenant in 6 hundred years, we didn't know what to expect, it wasn't until she turned 12 that we knew she had the powers, but she also changed slightly, her brown eyes turned blue, ice blue so your fathers went through the book and found a prophecy that said

_A daughter will be born, she will be powerful, she will meet her soul mate and bring her covenant into the immortal life, she will lead with her soul mate, they will be the most powerful coven in the world, and the other supernatural groups will look to them for guidance._

We had to put her into hiding, she was in danger, a group of Vegetarian Vampires that owed us a favour have looked after her for the past 5 years, we erased yours and her memories, now it is time to bring her back, we will give you back your memories, then you have two days to get used to it, she will arrive about this time Thursday" she told them, the three remaining eldest power yielders came forward and stood in front of the boys and together they chanted

"_Le memorie portate sono scritti re, una vita di figlie non è più nascosta__" (Memories taken are re written, a daughters life is no longer hidden)_ the memories floated through the boys minds,

**Pogue**

"**No Christopher I will not call you Pogue, I really don't understand that stupid nickname" Pogue looked at the younger girl, she had a strict look on her, her hands on her hips, her hair flying behind her, her brown eyes glaring, he laughed**

"**Oh come on Bells, come on you know I don't like my name" he said, she shook her head and tapped her foot, he looked at her again and sighed**

"**How about Chris, come on Bells I don't want you to hate me, I don't want you to ignore me, please" he said, she nodded with a sigh**

"**Chris so" she said, he grinned and lifted the tiny girl up and swung her around in a circle, she giggled and hid her face in his shoulder, this was his little sister, maybe not by blood but she was everything he could ever want in a kid sister.**

**Reid**

"**No, Reid I don't want you to be my first kiss, I mean it would be disgusting, ugh you are like my brother" Bella said as she tried to walk faster, he had been badgering her about it for a week, she wanted nothing to do with it**

"**Bell, please, I want to show you the technique Kira showed me" he whined as she sat by the big apple tree in the back yard**

"**You kissed Snider, no, definitely not I mean ewe" she scrunched her nose up, Reid sat beside her with a pout.**

"**Please, Please, please with a cherry on top" he asked, she shook her head and hit him with the book she was reading, with a sigh she began to read and Reid went back inside to the other guys.**

**Tyler**

"**Tyler can I stay in here with you, please the thunder and lightning is frightening me" Bella whispered as she crept into her brothers bedroom, he nodded with a sigh he pulled his covers up so she could climb in beside him, he pulled her to him**

"**Don't worry I will protect you, you know that" he whispered, she smiled and closed her eyes; Tyler looked at his little sister and kissed her forehead.**

**Caleb**

**He watched her as she played with the stray dog that had come into the yard, she was giggling and talking to the thing and he could feel the jealousy bubble up in him, he was jealous of a dog, how sad is that.**

**But Bella was sweet and perfect and even though he had only began to see girls clearly he could see that she was every guys dream, at 11 she was beautiful and he couldn't wait to tell her, he wanted to marry her, he loved her.**

Tyler looked up at his parents, tears in his eyes he didn't even bother to wipe them, he wanted them to see how much he hurt, and he wanted them to know he was angry; they betrayed him, took his sister from him and expect him to thank them for giving her back.

"You, you bastards, the whole lot of you, you can't just erase someone from our, no from my memory and think that you can just say 'here have her back' and think everything will be ok" he said standing up glaring, his eyes turning black

"Tyler Nathan Simms you calm down and take a breath, I'm sorry but she needed to be protected, she needed to be kept safe, once she started showing power people began to come looking for her, they came wanting her, some of them could have forced a relationship, the safest option was to put her into hiding" his mother said softly, he looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears again, this was of pain, he was hurting because he knew now he was missing a piece of him, his baby sister.

The adults left the boys to think, none of them spoke, they were all in different places remembering times with Isabella, remembering times and memories of how close they all were, shaking his head Caleb stood up,

"I can't be here right now, I have a date with Sarah" he said as he pulled on his jacket, Reid scoffed

"This is important and you decide to go out with that cheating whore, tell me I thought you were supposed to be smart, that isn't smart" he said, freezing on his way to the door Caleb spun around angrily

"You think she is cheating, you think all because you are jealous she picked me, can't you just be happy for your friend" he hissed his eyes flashing, Reid laughed

"Yeah I really want that bitch, I mean she had Abbots dick shoved up her last night but I'm the one who is in the wrong here" he said standing toe to toe with his 'brother', Caleb shoved him back

"Fuck you Reid, she has never done anything to warrant you saying this" he hissed, Reid's eyes turned black but Tyler and Pogue stepped in front of them

"Stop it, I don't want to think about this, my sister will be back in two days and I don't want to have to deal with the two of you and your inane need to fight" Tyler said with a hiss, Reid looked at Caleb with a glare and then turned to his best friend

"I'm sorry Baby Boy, I really didn't think about it, I really am sorry" he said placing his hand on his shoulder, Tyler nodded and turned to Caleb

"Go on your date" he said, and he walked upstairs, with a sigh Caleb left for the date with a heavy heart, he was messed up, the memories of Bella have stirred something inside, he was in love with her when they were younger and now he wasn't sure how to get over it, this was all new to him.

That night after he dropped Sarah at the dorms he headed home, he needed to talk to his mother and hoped she would give him some answers, she may have not been born into the covenant but she was married to his father for over twenty years, she had read the book more than once and was always the go to person when anyone was in trouble.

When he arrived at home she was sitting in the living room of their mansion, she had three different books in front of her and a glass of wine, and she was waiting for him, so he sat opposite of her and waited.

"You and Bella always had a special bond, it was odd and I was frightened of it, your father was too addicted to tell me what was happening, and I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you, I was the one who decided to hide Bella away, they trusted me to do what was best for their daughter, but Caleb I didn't do it for her, I did it for you, you would have died for her and you were so young, I couldn't let that happen" she said as looked pleadingly at her son who gaped at her

"Mom, god you messed up their lives, you really fucked up, so what if Isabella is my soul mate, yes I get that is what your pointing to, you denied me and her, her mostly, she was taken from her family from her twin, you might have seriously messed her up" he spat, standing up

"Caleb I did it for you, you wouldn't have met Sarah, well you might have but you two wouldn't be together, you love her, you really love her Bella will mess that up, she will ruin it, I wanted you to have a choice, not to be destined to marry Isabella Simms, she had this hold over you" she pleaded, cried nearly but her son laughed harshly

"Sarah, yeah she is so fucking perfect, so perfect that she has been cheating on me, yea your perfect angel Sarah has been fucking Aaron Abbot, I have known for ages but I really didn't want to admit it, she did her best to hide it but she just isn't that good" he hissed, his mother began to cry but he really didn't care, he looked at the books

"What are they" he asked, she sighed

"Photo Albums, my Diary and Bella's Diary, I found it when they packed her bags" she said, he glared at his mother and took the books and went upstairs.

He sat on his bed and looked at the books, he really didn't think he should read them but he wanted to know what Bella thought, what Bella wanted, he picked up the purple diary and sighed and opened it in the middle,

_1_

_Tyler and the guys are hiding something from me, something big, they don't even hang around me much anymore, not since Caleb's birthday, we never do anything as a group anymore, Chris still talks to me but we don't spend much time together, Caleb is ignoring me which hurts really bad, Daddy said it's because I'm a girl and their boys, that its only normal for us to grow apart, but that really doesn't help._

_But Tyler told me that I will see, that I was too young to understand which is stupid because he is only 10 minutes older than me, am I to wait ten minutes for him to tell me, _

_Reid was at me again to kiss him, he wants to be my first kiss but I really don't want anyone but Caleb to be my first at anything, my first and last everything, well that's what I want but Caleb wouldn't like me like that, I mean there is nothing special about me, Caleb though, he his perfect and sweet and smart, I can do my school work with him, I can laugh with him, I can cry with him._

_2_

_Today is the worst day of my life, Caleb told me that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, he told me I am too childish and too girly and that I annoy him, I tried not to let him see me cry but it was hard, Mommy told me that Caleb would get over it, that he is only getting used to something, what she wouldn't tell me, she told me not to take it personally that when I get older I will understand._

That was the last entry, he remembered telling her that they couldn't be friends, he remembers telling her that they couldn't be friends but he doesn't really know why he did, he wouldn't have been annoyed by her, he was in love with her, with a sigh he picked up his mother's diary and looked for the date that matched Bella's diary

_I had to do it, she has a hold on him, he would do anything for her, he has done anything for her, that is why I made William compel him to break ties with her, I can't deal with my son growing up and not living a life because of that little harlot, she won't remember soon either, I convinced Gerard and Emilia to send her away until she ascends, that gives my son 5 or 6 years until he has to deal with it again._

Shaking his head he couldn't believe his mother could do anything like that, she had been cold while he was growing up but he never thought she could be so heartless, pulling out the photo album he began to look through it, they were all of him and Bella, from when they were babies up until they were about 10 or 11 he wasn't sure, but they both always had a hold on the other, whether it was holding hands, linking arms, hugging each other, but they also looked so happy and so content, with a sigh he shook his head and closed the album, he was with Sarah now, and no matter if she was cheating he hasn't actually seen it, until he does he is with her and even Bella wouldn't mess that up for him.

The two days went quickly, Tyler stayed with his parents getting Bella's room ready, it was hard because they weren't sure she liked the same things she did when she was younger, Tyler was withdrawn from everyone, it was almost like he was in a depressive state, his parents couldn't get him to talk to him, he wasn't answering the phone when the guys would call and he would eat his dinner in his room, he was hurting and he had no one to talk to, his parents shouldn't have taken his sister and now she was coming home he was going to make sure that she would never leave him again, he would make sure that his parents wouldn't even think about it because they would lose him too.

The morning that Bella was to arrive, everyone converged at the Simms place for a barbeque, it was something they all did when they were celebrating something, Everyone was tense, they were barely talking to each other, Tyler smiled when Reid came in with a bunch of roses,

"What, I gotta make a good impression because the last ones she had of me weren't the best, I mean she always looked as if she wanted to kill me" he said as he lay them on the table

"That's because you were always trying to be her first kiss, you know she was keeping that for Caleb" Pogue said as he shook his head, they all laughed, they didn't notice their parents watching them, but when Caleb looked up and glared at his mother, they knew something was up.

"Evelyn whats wrong" Sandra Parry asked,

"I told him I was the one to advise for Bella to be sent away, he confronted me on his memories and I told him, I'm sorry but I not only sent her away to keep her safe, my main reason was to keep her from Caleb, their relationship scared me" she said,

"It scared all of us Evie but there was nothing we could do about it, its destined and fated, I'm sure William told you that" Steven Garwin told her, she shook her head

"He was lost by then, he had been using too much, he forgot he had a son, he forgot he was married it was all about the power" she sighed, Gerard placed his hand on her shoulder

"It will be alright, once she is back and everything goes back to normal then we will be just fine, she will ascend and we all will be immortal, I mean living forever, no more fear of the powers" he grinned, showing his dimples.

"I just really wish that William was alive to see this" she whispered, Emilia took her in her arms and let her friend cry, she would never understand the pain of loosing her husband, but she had lost her daughter for six years and that pain is almost as bad, just she knew she was getting her daughter back.

"Dad, you told us that she was with Vegatarian Vampires, could you tell us about them before they come" Tyler asked, this was the first time he had spoken to his parents since he found out about Bella, Gerard smiled at his son and nodded.

"The head of the coven is Carlisle Cullen he is over 600 years old, his father was a clergyman in England who hunted Vampires, one night Carlisle was on the hunt and got bitten, he hid in the woods, he has never tasted human blood, though he has turned 4 people, first was his now son Edward, who was 17 and was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago 1916, his parents had already succumbed to the disease, next was his wife Esme, she had tried to kill herself after her new born son died, Carlisle had met her once when she was 16 and knew she was his mate, when she arrived in the hospital she was near death so he turned her, then came Rosalie Hale, she was raped and brutally beaten by her fiancé and a group of his friends as she returned from visiting her friend in 1932, finally was Emmett, he was attacked by a bear in 1935, Rosalie came across him while hunting, she knew he was her mate, she ran one hundred miles with him in her arms so she could get Carlisle to turn him, those are the ones he turned, but three more joined there coven, Alice and Jasper were first they are mates, Jasper was made during the civil war, he was a major during the vampire wars, Alice was made in 1936, she was placed in a mental institution when she was 17 because she had visions of the future, she was turned by a doctor who worked there, she and Jasper met in 1941 in a diner, lastly is Edwards mate, Tanya Denali, she is over 1000 years old, Russian, she and her biological sisters were turned by their mother after she was turned by a rogue Vampire, her sisters are in a Coven in Denali" he told them, Tyler nodded

"And Bella was safe with them, right" he asked, his mother smiled

"Yes Baby, she was safe with them safer than she would have been here, four different groups came looking for her, one was the Vampire royalty the Volturi, they came in hopes of turning her, which they could do so before she turned 18, she would have been a very powerful vampire and would have been forced to mate with one of the kings" she told him, he nodded with a sigh

"I'm sorry I have been a jerk lately, its just I understand you had to put her into hiding, but I have been away from her, my twin the other half of me, I just wish we could have kept our memories" he said, his mother hugged him and pressed a kiss on his cheek

"You have nothing to be sorry about baby, she is your sister and my baby, I got to keep my memories, I should have left you keep yours, but she's coming home, should be here in about twenty minutes and then we can make new memories, we will forget she was gone and make sure she never goes anywhere again" she told him, he smiled and hugged her tighter, the hug was soon joined by Gerard who engulfed his wife and son in his arms, soon their hugs would be complete, they would have Bella and their family would be whole.

They sat around waiting for the arrival of the Cullen's and Bella, the sounds of cars pulling up and stopping in front of the house had the parents go out front, the guys were told to wait until they all came back, it was almost torture for Tyler whose legs were bouncing with excitement, they looked up when the sliding doors opened, and they were all struck dumb.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Meeting Bella and the Cullen's**

There she stood, long Mahogany hair that fell in loose curls, her eyes a magnificent shade of cobalt blue, slightly pouted lips, a small button nose that was slightly pointed, pale creamy skin that right now had a light blush to it as she noticed them staring at her, she smiled slightly and walked forward, she stood about five foot nothing, she was tiny, she hadn't grown in height much but she really grew up, she now had curves she didn't have the last time they saw her, she had boobs, which Reid was dying to compliment, an ass that was just perfect, not too big and not too small, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a kings of Leon band shirt that stopped just at the waist band of her jeans, she was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of high top heals, she was beautiful.

"Tyler" she said as she raced into the arms of her brother, they held onto each other tightly, she was lightly sobbing into his chest, he was blinking trying to keep the tears from coming, and she smiled into his chest and pulled back with a small laugh

"You're finally taller than me" she said softly, he chuckled and nodded as he wiped his eyes,

"Yeah, you don't seem to have grown, you actually may have shrinked" he said, she pouted and punched his shoulder,

"Yeah and now I'm never going to get any taller, I'm nearly 18, you guys are luck you keep growing till you turn twenty one" she said, he laughed and turned her to the others, she looked at them, first she noticed

"Chris, wow you really filled out, I mean the last time I saw you, you were so skinny, I gotta say you look good" she told him, he laughed and pulled her into his arms,

"Look who's talking and you know you're the only one who calls me Chris, my parents have relented and started to call me Pogue" he told her as he pulled back, she shrugged

"I don't like the nick name, I know you got it from the Pogues and all but did you know they took the name from the Irish saying Pogue Mahone which means kiss my ass, Pogue means Kiss" she told him, Reid laughed and pulled her from the older son,

"So how about it Bella, let me be your first Pogue" he asked, she laughed and hugged him

"Ah but then I would have had Sniders seconds and I really don't want to go anywhere she has been" she told him, he pouted and handed her the flowers, she smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek

"Thank you Reid" she said, he smiled at her and she turned to the last son, they could see that she was nervous, she stepped forward

"Hello Caleb" she said softly, he nodded stiffly and looked away

"Isabella" he grunted, the guys saw her shoulders slump for a minute before she pulled on a fake smile, and it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm so glad to be home, you don't know how hard it is to live with Vampires, they never sleep and I always wake up to see one of them looking at me, it was weird, though they told me it was just to make sure I didn't use any of my powers in my sleep, apparently I do it when I'm upset or stressed" she said rolling her eyes, Tyler threw his arm around her shoulder, and hugged her into his side.

"Well don't worry about it, now you live in a house where everyone sleeps" he told her, she smiled up at her brother and hugged him tightly

"I've missed you so much" she told him in a whisper, Caleb sighed and they all turned to him

"I'm going to go see Sarah, she text and she's at Nicky's" he said as he pulled on his jacket, Bella looked down and up at the door when a blonde walked out

"Bell's we're heading, you want to come in and say goodbye" he said, she smiled and headed towards them and took his hand

"Whats wrong with you" Pogue asked his friend, Caleb shrugged

"She can't expect to come back and be welcomed with open arms, I mean she left" he said with a hiss

"She was sent away Caleb, she didn't have a choice, don't take it out on her" Pogue stated as he grabbed his friends arm, which he was promptly shrugged off.

"I don't care, she left and she is not coming in and turning everything on its head" he said as he walked away.

He walked into the kitchen to get out to the front of the house, he stopped short when he saw Bella being held by a big burly guy, he wasn't sure which one he was but Bella seemed comfortable in his arms, with a huff he stormed past the group and left.

Bella sighed as she saw Caleb leave and smiled up at Emmett who had his dimpled grin on full force, he tightened his hold on her

"You gonna be ok Bells, if you ever need me or any of us just call, we'll be here as soon as we can" he told her, she smiled beamingly up at him and looked at the others who all wore varying expressions of sorrow, she nodded

"I know and I will call you as much as possible, you are my other family please don't think I would ever forget any of you" she said, Rosalie's eyes glistened with venom and pulled her gently into her arms

"Please call me every morning or night, either would be great, I'll miss you so much" she told her, she nodded and pulled back

"I promise" she said with a teary smile, Rosalie wiped her tears from her cheeks, standing back and letting Jasper forward, with a smile he pulled her into his arms,

"Remember everything I thought you, remember that if anyone tries anything hit them where it hurts" he told her in his southern twang, Bella nodded with a laugh

"I will and if they don't get it, I'll call you" she promised, he nodded with a smile pressing a kiss on her head.

"That a girl" he grinned, Alice took her then, she nearly squeeze the life out of her before pulling back, the two girls smiled tearily at the other

"I have all your clothes put away, your shoe's too oh and your make up, I will send more stuff to you whenever I see something for you, your jewellery are in your closet and all your books are in the book case, I'll call and text you do the same, oh and I made an appointment at the salon for you to get your nails and your hair done" she said in one breath, she grinned and nodded.

"It's going to be weird not having you there, you were the one person I couldn't read your thoughts, no more quite time" Edward said as he held the girl he thought of like a sister, she grinned up at him

"Just do what we practiced, and then you will be fine" she told him, he smiled and nodded with a grin, his gold eyes sparkling

"Hey now Bella step back or I would think you are trying to steal my mate" Tanya teased, Bella snapped her finger

"Darn, you got me, oh Edward how we can never be together" Bella laughed, Gerard and Emilia smiled at how easily their daughter got on with the vampires, they saw her mood change when she turned to Carlisle and Esme

"I'm going to miss you, I'm so fortunate to have two sets of parents, I love you both" she said as she hugged the both of them, Carlisle smiled as Esme sniffed

"Just remember to call us daily and don't get into much trouble, we'll be back for your birthday in two weeks" he told her, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I promise" she whispered, after another hug they all left, Bella stood at the door waving them away, her parents on each side of her, she was home, a place she only realised how much she missed, she turned into her father's chest and let him guide her into the back yard where they guys minus Caleb were, she smiled up at her father before going over and joining her brother and his friends.

"We're thinking about going to Nicky's, you want to go" Tyler asked, she smiled and nodded

"Just let me go change, I've been wearing these for two days straight and let's just say it's getting a little ripe" she said, Reid leaned in and took a whiff

"Your right, not smelling great there" he told her, she glared at him and pushed him before turning and going inside, she was going to have a quick shower, she could use to do her hair and dry herself, so it wouldn't take too long.

Staring at herself in the mirror she sighed, smoothing down her dress she would have to thank Alice, she always had the best clothes out there; Alice loved to shop so she would update her wardrobe nearly every month, looking at her dress she smiled.

It was a mid-thigh beige plaid dress with a black bolero, she had on a pair of high Mary Janes, her hair was falling in perfect curls, she didn't wear any make up, she was satisfied with how she looked so she quickly went down the stairs.

"Wow, Bells you look amazing" Reid said as he whistled, she blushed and looked down, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"You will be my date for this evening, don't worry I won't try to kiss you, but I really want the best looking girl on my arm tonight" he said, she smiled up at him and nodded, she said goodbye to her parents and the rest of the parents and let him lead her out to the hummer with Pogue and Tyler following her, Pogue whistled

"Is that yours" he asked, pointing towards a maroon Aston Martin AM 310 Vanquish, she smiled at him and nodded

"Edwards was getting a new one last week, he got me one, said it was an early birthday present" she told them,

"It's hot, shit I am so jealous of you right now, they're not even available in the US yet" he said, she smiled big and shrugged

"Edward would do anything for me, as a matter of fact they all would, Rose bought me about 6 cars, she will bring them up for my birthday, apparently she convinced daddy to build me a garage for my cars" she said as she got in the back of the hummer with Reid, Pogue turned around to look at her.

"What other cars have you got" he asked, she smiled

" A 2013 Porsche Cayenne S Diesel, A 2013 Porsche Boxster, A fully restored with all the original parts 67 Impala, A Mazda CX-5 Crossover SUV 2013, A 2013 Ram 3500 Pickup Truck and A 2013 Lincoln MKZ" she said, Pogue gaped at the younger girl, she smiled and shrugged

"I really need to sit down and talk to you, you're a motor freak right, you know cars" he said she smiled and nodded

"And bikes, Jasper as an affinity for bikes and well he likes to indulge me too" she said, he shook his head in awe,

"How many bikes have you got" he asked, she held up 8 fingers, he really couldn't believe it

"Oh you really done it now, damn we've lost her Ty, Pogue is going to steal her and keep her all to himself" Reid laughed, Bella giggled when Tyler punched Pogue on the arm, Pogue pushed him and turned back to her

"What bikes have you got" he asked, she sighed

" A 2013-ducati-1199-panigale, A 2013 Ducati Diavel Carbon, A DUCATI SUPERSPORT evo 2013, A 2013 Ducati Monster 796 White, A 2013-ducati-hyperstrada-04, A 2012 Harley-Davidson XL1200C Sportster 1200, A , Harley Davidson Cruiser and A Harley Davidson V Rod" she said, it looked like Pogue was off in a world of his own, he also looked like he was drooling, Bella giggled when Tyler took a hard left and parked, she smiled when Tyler opened the door and helped her out.

"Welcome to Nicky's" Reid said as he stole her from her brother, but she grabbed her brother's hand and held onto him tightly as she was pulled into the bar, she squinted her eyes trying to get acquainted with the light difference, she smiled as she took in the scene.

"There's Caleb" Reid said as he tried to move towards him, but Bella stopped, he looked at her with a frown

"You guys go on over there, I'm gonna go order something and then sit over there" she said, Reid shook his head

"Come on Bells, we always sit over here" Tyler said, she smiled softly

"Caleb doesn't seem to like me, I really don't want to cause any trouble for him" she said in a quiet voice, Pogue wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and waved at someone

"Come sit with me and Kate" he told her, she smiled and nodded and let him lead her over to where his girlfriend sat.

"Kate, Babe this is Bella Simms, Tyler's twin sister, Bells this is my beautiful girlfriend Kate Tunney" he introduced, Bella smiled at the older girl

"It's nice to meet the one who stole our Chris's heart" she said, Kate smiled

"Chris?" she asked, Bella smiled

"I refuse to call him that nickname" she told her, Kate nodded with a laugh

"I know but I was his friend before we started to date so I was used to calling him Pogue" she said, Bella laughed

"He'll be sorry when we're older, he'll never be able to get rid of it" she said, Pogue smiled, these were two of the most important women in his life, he was so glad they were getting on.

Caleb was watching from beside his girlfriend who he right now was annoyed with, she never stopped whining since he arrived, Bella looked so beautiful, she laughed with Kate, he heard Sarah stand up

"I gotta go, my lift is about to leave" she told him, he nodded and went to kiss her but she turned her head and he was met with her cheek, he sighed as he watched her leave, he saw Aaron Abbot leaving seconds after her so he followed, only to get the proof he needed, Sarah was cheating on him with his nemesis Abbot, he turned around and went over to the booth where everyone else was sitting, he sat across from Bella

"I'm going to finish with Sarah tomorrow" he said, Reid looked at his friend and sighed

"You caught her with him, didn't you" he asked, Caleb nodded with sigh, Bella placed her hand on his, he looked up at her sharply

"I'm sorry Caleb" she said softly, he pulled his hand back harshly and stood up so he was towering over her, she flinched at the glint in his eyes

"Sorry, you really don't get to come back here and ruin everything and think that by saying sorry that everything is going to be ok, I've read all the books, I know what having a daughter would have done, it would have stopped the addiction, if you were here my dad wouldn't be dead, if you were here we wouldn't have had to deal with Chase, so no you don't get to come back here and apologise and hope everything will be fine, you know what just fuck off, go back to Washington, back with the Cullen's maybe then I'll be able to be happy again" he growled, his eyes fading to black,

Bella took it, she took it and looked down, it was like a car crash for the others they couldn't stop watching and couldn't speak up, Caleb took a sigh and sat, as soon as he did Bella stood up, she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Caleb, I'm sorry that by me being taken from my family and placed with strangers ruined your life, I'm sorry that your mother had me sent away, I'm so sorry I wasn't here so your father could use without consequence, I am sorry that I wasn't here so Chase could have gone after me, I'm sorry that you hate me so much, I am really sorry that I am your soul mate and that you can't bear to look at me, don't worry though, I will keep my distance, I will make sure to stay away so you can be happy" she said in a whisper before rushing out of the bar, Tyler got up to follow her as did Reid, that left Caleb with Pogue and Kate.

"Dude" Pogue said as he shook his head, Caleb sighed and looked down, his guilt didn't go down well, he couldn't believe he was being bitter over something his mother caused, his mother had ruined Bella's life, was the reason his father was dead and the reason he was bitter, he shook his head

"Caleb, I get your angry, I mean you found out your girlfriend was cheating, Pogue told me of the prophecy, you and Bella are meant to be together, you are destined to be together, I know it's scary but she isn't the one you need to take it out on, she is going through the same thing, she more than likely has it worse" Kate told him, he sighed and nodded, Pogue continued

"But just that you two are meant to be together Caleb doesn't mean she will wait around forever, she might get fed up of you using her as a verbal punching bag, she might just decide that you hurt her too much for you two to be together" he told him before he stood up and helped Kate up, they left the eldest son sit and wallow in his own misery.

Reid and Tyler arrived back at the Simms estate, they rushed inside and were met with Tyler's parents, who were sitting on the couch watching an old movie, Gerard turned off the TV, he sighed

"Bella came back here in tears not ten minutes ago, could you please tell us why" he asked, Tyler looked at his parents and shook his head, but Reid wasn't going to let Caleb get away with it

"Caleb chewed her out, blamed her for his father's death and told her to go back to the Cullen's" he said, just giving them the basics, Emilia sighed and nodded

"Alright, you guys go on up to bed, you three have school in the morning" she told them, they nodded and ran upstairs, they went to Bella's room and knocked on the door

"Come in" a soft rasping voice answered, they opened the door and were met with Bella curled up on her bed, she was pale, they could see her back spasiming, causing her to jerk suddenly

"Bella" Tyler whispered as he walked over to his sister's bed, she tried to smile but she grimaced in pain, Reid cursed

"Alright that ass really needs to fucking come here and make this right" he said, he made his way to the door,

"No Reid, it's not his fault ok, please, I'll have a good sleep, take some major pain killers in the morning and everything will be fine" she told him, he sighed and closed his eyes

"Bella it won't be ok, you can't possibly stick up for him after tonight, he hurt you" he stated as he sat on the opposite side of which Tyler sat, she shook her head.

"Reid I know and you know that it wasn't my fault I was sent away, Caleb lost more than any of us and if he needs someone to blame, then he can blame me" she said softly, her eyes dropping, the guys looked up at the door and saw Gerard, who's eyes were black, he motioned them to leave the room, once they did then he closed the door.

"She'll sleep without any pain, boys as much as I would love to kill Caleb, Bella is right, he just needs to get his head around it, it might take some time and Bella may be in some pain until he comes to term with it" he told them, Tyler sighed

"But Dad, I don't think I could handle seeing her in pain" Tyler said, Gerard nodded

"I know Ty, I have a pain remedy passed down from your grandfather, I will make it tonight and give it to her in the morning at breakfast, she will be fine, just a little spacy at times, it's not a long term solution but it will do for a while" he told them, before telling them to go to bed.

Caleb lay on his bed, his mind just wouldn't turn off, he wasn't sure what kept it from sleeping but it just wouldn't stop, he knew it had something to do with Bella but he wasn't sure what, turning over he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: When he ****realises**

Bella woke up with a jerk, her body spasmed upwards, she let out a cry, which was answered with her father rushing into the room, he cooed to her as he smoothed down her hair

"Here baby, just take a drink of this, it will get rid of the pain while you are at school, you'll need to take more when you come home, I'm sorry you have to go through this, I really hope that Caleb understands soon" he told her as he held the bottle to her lips, she drank the foul tasting liquid and looked at her father,

"He doesn't need to understand daddy, he's right, I thought about it last night and I am the centre of all his problems" she told him, Gerard held her to him and sighed

"No baby you're not, your mother and I should have fought more to keep you, but there were so many people and creatures that came and tried to claim you, it was safer for you to go away" he told her, she shook her head

"We both know the reason I was sent away was because Evelyn Danvers didn't want me with Caleb" she told him as the potion began to work, Bella pulled back from her father with a sigh and looked up at him, he didn't reply but he really didn't have to because he would only be denying the truth, he stood and turned to her

"The boys are having breakfast, get ready for school there will be a nice sized stack of pancakes when you come down into the kitchen" he told her with a smile, she nodded and went into her bathroom, she had a shower and dressed, her uniform skirt was high up on her thigh, her white blouse was fitted, as was her blazer and it was rounded off with knee high navy socks, a tie and high healed Mary Janes, she looked at herself in the mirror as she tied her hair up in a ponytail, she smiled and made a note to call Alice and thank her for getting her uniform, she grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Wow, Bella I have never seen the uniform look so good" Reid said as he spun her around, she giggled and blushed, Emilia stepped forward over to her daughter,

"You shouldn't go to school on an empty stomach especially with that potion in you" she told her daughter as she guided her over to the kitchen table

An hour later she sat in the hummer with Reid and Tyler on their way to school, she was quiet and Reid kept looking at her in the mirror, he and Tyler were worried about her, she may have the potion in her system, she still was pale and sickly looking, she seemed withdrawn and they weren't sure how to deal with it.

As they pulled up at the school Reid jumped out and opened the door for Bella, she took his hand and smiled as he helped her out, he took her bag from her and slung it over her shoulder, she took Tyler's hand and the three of them walked towards the office for Bella's registration.

"Bella" she turned and smiled when she saw Kate and Pogue coming towards her, she hugged the older girl and pressed a kiss to Pogue's cheek,

"Hey, Kate you want to come with me for my registration" she asked, Kate smiled and nodded, she looped her arms with Bella's and the two walked into the office.

Pogue turned to the other sons with a sigh, he could see that Tyler was worried but Reid was furious, it was plain to see, he was close to using, as his eye were a deeper shade of what they usually were,

"How is she" he asked them, Reid looked at him

"In pain, she was almost convulsing when we got back last night, Gerard had to use to get her asleep, he made a potion that should keep the pain away for a few hours, I really don't understand how she could be in so much pain when, Caleb is fine" he asked, Pogue sighed scratching the back of his neck

"She is the submissive in the relationship, she will be the one to suffer, I really don't understand it either but until Caleb accepts the relationship she will suffer" he told them, Tyler shook his head

"I listened to Bella and dad talking this morning, Bella is convinced that she was sent away because Evelyn didn't want Bella and Caleb together, she just used the fact that Bella was sought after to get rid of her" he said, Reid chuckled harshly

"That sounds like the cold bitch" he said,

While Bella and Kate talked, Bella really wasn't paying attention, she might not be in pain but her stomach continued to lurch, Kate waved a hand in front of her face

"Sorry Kate, I'm not really feeling well, I think I'm a little nervous" she said softly, Kate hugged her to her

"He'll come round, he's a little messed up about Sarah, plus his dad, I mean his dad died so he could live" she said, Bella sighed and pulled back

"And he blames me, I mean if I could have been here, I would have tried everything to save William, but Evelyn sent me away, I couldn't do anything, if I was here I would have went to Chase to stop everything, I could have reversed his addiction at all costs" she said softly, Kate sighed

"I know sweetie, but it will all work out, you two are meant to be together" she said as she led her into the office

"You do realise that you are in on this prophecy thing too" she asked Kate, who stopped short and looked at the younger girl

"Huh" Kate replied, Bella giggled

"You and Chris are soul mates, I have this extra power to see auras, and well you are meant to be together" Bella told her, Kate grinned and pulled Bella into a hag.

"This is awesome" she said with a large grin bouncing up and down causing Bella to do the same, until Bella pulled back

"It is but I got to Register before class's start" she said, Kate nodded and pulled her into the office

"Hello, how can I help you" the receptionist asked, Bella smiled at her

"My name is Isabella Marie Simms, I'm here to register" she said softly, the woman smiled

"We have been waiting for you, wow you sure do look like a younger version of your mother" she said

"Thank you" she said, as the lady handed her, her schedule and the map of the school, along with some slips

"Get each teacher to sign the slips and hand them in at the end of the day" she told her, Bella smiled and nodded

"Yes, thank you for your help" she said as she looped her arm with Kate's and they walked out of the office.

When they got outside she could see that Caleb was with the guys, they seemed to be arguing so she turned after saying goodbye to Kate and headed in the direction of her first class, she wasn't going to deal with and confrontation with him, she was wound up enough, she didn't think she was going to be able to deal with him.

The day went on the same, every time she saw Caleb she turned the other way, she was afraid that if she was near him, then he would find another reason to argue and she wasn't able for it, she was barely hanging in there to begin with, at lunch she hid in the library, if they had the same class together she would stay away from him, sitting as far as she could and still be in the same room as him.

By the time it was to go home she already felt the potion leaving her system, she walked slowly to the hummer, where she saw Caleb arguing with Reid and her brother, she sighed, she was causing so many problems since she came home and it didn't help that her powers were going haywire the closer it got to her Ascension, she stopped short when pain raked through her whole being, it knocked the breath out of her, she couldn't go any further, she could see the darkness seeping in around the edges of her vision,

"Tyler, Reid" she called with as much vigour as she could, she felt arms grip her as she lost consciousness.

Caleb couldn't get through to Reid and Tyler, he had tried to explain to them that he just couldn't be with Bella, especially as he held so much tension and anger towards her, he had noticed how pale she was, he noticed she was trying her best to stay away from him, going so far as to hide in the library at lunch time, he had needed their help to rid Sarah of the memories of the Covenant, which all three of them did without complaint, but tension just continued to rise, it all came to a head at the end of school while Reid and Tyler were waiting for Bella to come out, she had to go to the office to return her slips.

"Look Bella and I will not ever happen, we couldn't be together, she is the reason my dad is dead" Caleb said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, it was plain to see that he didn't really believe that,

"Goddamn it Caleb all three of us know the reason why your father is dead is because your mother thought it would be best to get rid of Bella, if she would have gotten away with it she would have killed her" Reid said with a hiss, Caleb stood up straighter

"My mother was doing what she thought was best" he snarled

"So in the mean time she killed your father by leaving him get too addicted, and got rid of my sister, my sister may be ok with you blaming her for every small thing that went wrong in your life Caleb but I'm not, I am not going to watch her fade away in front of me, not when I just got her back, she is in so much pain that dad had to make the most powerful pain potion to relieve it, it will only work for certain amount of hours, so you tell me if everything is alright" Tyler asked, Caleb looked at him oddly

"Pain, fade away what the fuck are you talking about" he asked, Reid laughed harshly

"Oh look the great and all powerful Caleb doesn't know everything, since she is the submissive in your mating she has to suffer until you accept the bond, she only got to sleep last night because Gerard had to use on her to get her to sleep, she asked us to leave you alone but Caleb she doesn't deserve you treating her like this" he said, Caleb opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a soft cry

"Tyler, Reid" all three of them turned to see Bella, she was so pale she was almost translucent; she was swaying on her feet,

"Shit" Reid hissed as he and Tyler ran towards her, Caleb stood shocked as he watched Bella fall faint into Reid's arms; Reid swung her up into his arms bridal style, Tyler ran forward and opened the back door, Caleb moved to let Reid place Bella into the back seat.

"Whats going on" he asked, Reid looked at him sharply as he closed the back door,

"You're not stupid Caleb, you denied the bond twice, this is what happened" he told him as he jumped into the passenger side of the running hummer, as soon as the door was closed Tyler took off, Caleb looked to his right as Pogue stopped beside him

"Whats going on" he asked

"Bella fainted" Caleb answered, Pogue looked at him and sighed

"Pull your finger out, when we were younger you loved her, I can see you looking at her when she isn't looking, you still love her, she loves you and isn't denying the bond, Caleb everything that happened is on your mother not Bella" he told him, Caleb looked down

"How do I know that once I accept the bond she won't up and leave again" he asked, Pogue placed his hand on Caleb's shoulder

"You know because she didn't up and leave the last time, she was rid of her memories and sent away, you know this Caleb, come on we have to go over to the Simms house anyway, my mom called me, we're all having dinner over there" Pogue told him, Caleb sighed and went over to his car as Pogue climbed onto his bike.

Gerard took his daughter from Reid's arms and rushed her up into her bedroom, when he placed her onto her bed we smoothed her hair back, he sighed

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep it off, I'll give her another potion and she should wake in about an hour" he told his son, Reid and his wife, they all relaxed, he gave her the potion and they all went down stairs

Caleb arrived just behind Pogue, the two of them entered the house together and right into a row, Reid was shouting at Evelyn who for once looked completely docile, she was taking the lashing and it seemed she had guilt in her eyes, Caleb walked over and stood in front of his mother and stared his friend down

"What now Reid, you have no right to shout at my mother, and you all should have stopped it" he said looking at the rest of the parents in the room, but they all seemed to be glaring at his mother, he seemed to have missed something, he turned to his mother

"Whats going on" he asked, she looked away

"She wants to send Bella away, to one of those covens who came looking for her, she thinks if she mates with one of the other covens then you'll be left alone and she would be relevantly pain free" Gerard growled, Caleb looked at his mother

"What" he asked, but the sound of someone coming down the stairs made them all look towards it, Bella stood at the end of the steps, she took a deep breath

"Maybe it's the best option, Caleb doesn't want to be with me, I remind him too much of what he lost, call one of the covens and tell them that they can have me, I don't want to cause any trouble and I have been here only about 16 hours and I have already caused too much" she said, her mother walked forward and pulled her into her arms

"Never, you are never going to leave me again, my baby I only got you back, we should have never sent you away to begin with" she said, Bella shook her head.

"Please, I can't deal with the pain, it's going to kill me before I even ascend, I just want it all to end and if me mating with someone else will ease Caleb's and my burdens then it's the only option, before I came back this was a family not just a coven, and now I have pulled you all apart, I met a nice shape shifter in Washington, he wanted to mate with me, it's not my first option, not what I really want but it will ease this tension" she said softly, looking at her parents, her father sighed

"I don't want to do that, but if" he was interrupted by Caleb

"No, No fucking way, I just needed time and I realised that I was being an ass" he said as he stepped away from his mother and walked over to the small woman, she looked up at him warily

"Caleb, I don't" she stared but he shook his head

"Can we talk in private" he asked, she looked at her father who nodded, she smiled slightly

"Sure, um up in my room" she asked, he nodded and followed her upstairs,

Caleb closed the door after him and looked around the room, it was nice, not too girly but it held enough of Bella in it, Bella sat in the middle of her bed and he went over to sit on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry" he said softly, she looked at him and sighed

"Caleb it's not your fault, it's confusing and you were seeing someone when I came back, but its destined that we are meant to be together, but just because it was doesn't mean you have to force yourself, I know what I feel, what I feel now and what I felt when we were younger, Caleb you were the only person I couldn't live without, when I remembered everything and read all about the prophecy I knew it was you, but we can change the future" she told him softly, not looking up at him, he shifted closer and took her hands

"Bella, I remember everything, I remember my feelings for you, I remember our first kiss, I mean I still don't know why you let Reid think that you haven't kissed anyone" he said with a small smile, she looked up at him

"Because I thought you regretted it, you stopped talking to me the next day" she whispered, he cringed and nodded

"Yeah, I read my mother's diary, well she gave it to me to read, she had my dad compel me to stop talking to you, she knew he was too far gone to care what he used on" he told her, she looked up at him with shining hopeful eyes

"So you don't regret it" she asked, he shook his head with a small smile, cupping her small chin in his large hand, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss

"Never" he whispered against her lips, she smiled as she felt the uneasiness ease from her system, she looped her arms around his neck, she lay back on her bed and he followed her, they got lost in each other until someone knocked on her door

"You two alive in there" Gerard's voice came through the closed door, Bella pulled back and Caleb placed his forehead against hers, he smiled at her looking into her eyes

"We're perfect, be down in a minute" Caleb called out, Bella giggled

"Make that five" she called before pulling him into another kiss, she placed her hands in his hair and lightly pulled it, he growled into her mouth causing her to giggle, the giggle turned into a moan as he nipped on her bottom lip.

Caleb rolled onto his back, taking Bella with him, she giggled as she looked down at him, her legs straddled his hips, she was flushed as he smiled up at her

"What" she asked, he grinned wider and ran his thumb along her bottom lip,

"You are so beautiful, god I love you" he said, she smiled widely

"I love you too" she told him, he wrapped her hair in his hands and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss, she moaned as he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, he groaned when she sucked his tongue into her mouth, they were getting carried away when there was a knock on the door again.

"Come on dinner is ready and we can't eat until you two come down" Reid whined from the other side, Bella giggled as Caleb groaned, she climbed off him and pulled him off the bed, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both walked to the door together, Caleb pulled the door open and laughed when Reid fell back in shock, Reid then grinned at the two of them

"Well it's about time, only took you nearly 18 years" he said Bella shook her head as Caleb laughed

"Ah but Reid we kissed 6 years ago" he told him, Bella laughed as Reid's mouth dropped open before he pouted,

"Darn it, I really wasted all that time to be your first kiss was a waste" he said, Bella nodded as Caleb pulled her closer to him.

"It wouldn't matter anyway Reid, you are just like Tyler to me, my brother" she told him, Reid grinned and nodded, he looked at Caleb

"Then I get to say, you hurt her again and I will kill you" he told him, Caleb tightened his arm around her and nodded,

"If I do, I'll let you" he said, Bella smiled and all three of them walked down the stairs, and into the dining room, where when they entered the room everyone smiled or grinned, there was two seats beside each other that they sat, Bella smiled as Caleb kept her hand, she looked up at him almost enamoured with him, Caleb smiled at her and looked at the rest of the people at the table,

"Well Reid said he's starving and we all know he can be a diva when he's hungry" Caleb said with a cheeky grin, Bella giggled when Reid pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Soul Mate's move fast**

Caleb stood by his car the next morning, his foot was tapping and his arms crossed, Pogue took one look at him and shook his head with a smile,

"Dude you are so fucked, she really has you by the balls" he said, Caleb glared at him

"You know that after accepting the bond I'm going to be a little crazy when it comes to her, I remember what you were like so don't even try" he hissed, but sighed when Tyler's hummer came into the lot, his minute of relaxation was gone when she didn't get out of it, he walked quickly to her brother.

"Where is she" he asked frantically, Tyler raised an eyebrow at his sister's boyfriend and nodded to the car that was pulling in beside Caleb's car, Bella stepped out of the driver's side, she smiled and turned to see her boyfriend walking purposely towards her and she was soon pinned the her car, his lips claiming hers, she felt all the tension leave his body as they both sunk into the kiss.

"Caleb" they pulled back to see Sarah standing there, she looked from one to the other, he sighed but didn't move away from Bella

"What" he asked

"We only broke up yesterday" she said, she was whining

"Yes, you didn't even wait till we broke up" he said, before taking Bella's lips with his again, the whole parking lot were watching them, if Bella had noticed she would have blushed, she would have hid her face in his chest and cursed everyone.

The day went much the same, if they weren't in the same class, Caleb was like a nervous mother leaving her baby for the first time, when they met up he would make a show of claiming her, not that she complained, because by him claiming her, she was claiming him.

By the end of the day everyone was talking about Caleb Danvers and Isabella Simms, that they were the perfect couple, they were hot together, they were hot alone, plus the shows of affections was better than watching the stupid Internet Porn.

"God I can't wait for you to get over this worried Dominant jig, Christ your worse than Pogue was on a bad day" Tyler muttered as they all waited by Caleb and Bella's cars, Pogue laughed as he leaned against Caleb's car

"Shit, shit I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to do it, I thought it would be funny, I didn't mean for you to get hurt" they turned when they heard Reid cry, they turned to see Bella striding towards them with her hand held against her chest, her make-up was smudged around the eye and Reid followed holding her shoes which they didn't notice she wasn't wearing.

"Fuck off Reid, you can't just use like that and expect no one to get hurt, you made my heal break and now I'm pretty sure I broke my wrist "she said, Caleb rushed towards her, Reid stopped, he knew he shouldn't get any closer right now because if he did he could possibly get himself killed.

"I don't think it's broken, it is most likely badly sprained, we should get to your place, and your dad will be able to tell us more, my poor baby" Caleb said as he pressed his lips to her hair.

"It hurts, I don't think I can drive, Chris you got a lift with Caleb this morning, will you take my car home, I'll go with Caleb" she said softly, her voice quivering, Pogue nodded and took the keys from her, Caleb moved her over to his car and helped her in, he turned to Reid and glared

"You just fucking wait, wait until I know she's ok and you will fucking get it" he growled, Reid gulped and followed Tyler over to the hummer, he knew he was in for it from all sides.

Caleb and Bella arrived at the house before any of the others, Caleb carefully helped her out of the car, he was frantic with worry, he was pissed with Reid, the idiot was warned about using but to use on Bella was a new kind of stupidity, he opened the front door and called for Gerard who had the week off from the hospital.

"What happened" Gerard asked as Caleb sat Bella on the couch and pulled back, he stepped aside and let Gerard to do what he needed to , Bella winced and closed her eyes to stop the tears from flowing from her eyes

"Reid used to break my heal, I fell down a few step's I thought it might be broken but Caleb thinks it might just be sprained" she said softly, Caleb placed his hand on her shoulder, she took it in her good hand and smiled up at him.

"He's right" her father told her, she looked up to see his eyes were black, he let go of her hand and smiled softly at her

"Don't worry baby, I have a brace upstairs in my bag, to Paracetamol and you'll be fine, you just need to wear the brace for about two weeks, other than that you'll be ok" he told his daughter, she smiled at him as he went upstairs, Bella looked up at Caleb,

"I really can't believe he could be so stupid, I could have died falling down the stairs" she said, Caleb glared into nothing, he was so pissed at Reid, his eyes took a red tint when she said she could have died,

"Hey I'm fine Caleb, you made sure of that" she whispered as she used her good arm to move his face to look at her, he sighed and nodded with a small smile

"There is a meeting tonight, we should have had it last night but things got on top of us, so Emilia is cooking lasagne for dinner and everyone else should be here soon" Gerard said as he strapped her arm and handed her the Paracetamol, she smiled at her father and nodded

"Come on Caleb lets go up to my room, I don't want you here when Reid comes in" she told him, she stood up and held out her good hand, which he took and let her lead him upstairs.

"I could kill him, I really want to kill him, god we've only been together a day and you got hurt" he whispered as he sat on the edge of her bed, she straddled his lap and put her forehead with his, he good hand running through his hair, her bad laying on his shoulder

"This is all on Reid Caleb, he fucked up not you, I don't hold this against you, please don't hold it against yourself" she whispered, he sighed as he tangled his hands in her hair and claimed her mouth with his, she smiled and bumped their noses together before kissing again, she pushed him down using her good hand and let him roll her over, she giggled as he trailed his nose along her neck, she whimpered and bucked her hips when he nipped at her neck, he groaned as her panty covered centre brushed against his clothed hard member, she whimpered again as the sensation sent shivers through her, he took her lips with his as they continued to brush the others most sensitive areas, Bella was panting as the sensation began to build, Caleb was almost growling in pleasure, Bella could feel her pleasure rising so she pulled back from their kiss and pressed her face into his shoulder,

"Oh my gooood" she cried, her body convulsing with pleasure, Caleb falling not long after her

"Shiit" he hissed, he lay on top of her, the two of them panting, trying to catch their breath, Bella pushed on him and giggled when it seemed to take such an effort to move off her

"Oh my god, I just came in my pants, Bella I just came in my pants, I have never once done that" he told her, as he grimaced,

"This is disgusting" he muttered, Bella laughed and closed her eyes, when she opened them they were black, not a second later he was clean, he grinned and kissed her

"You should go down stairs, I'm going to change and I'll be down" she told him, he pressed another kiss to her lips and stood, she watched him leave before she fell back on her bed and giggled, she had just dry humped with Caleb Danvers, she wanted to scream it from the roof but she knew it would possibly be a bit too much for her father.

When Caleb arrived downstairs everyone else had arrived, he glared at Reid who in turn stepped behind his father out of Caleb's view,

"She ok" Tyler asked, Caleb nodded and sighed

"Yea she's just getting changed out of her uniform" he told him,

"Dinner should be ready soon, so do we have the meeting before or after dinner" she asked, they were all looking at Caleb, he shrugged

"As soon as Bella comes down" he said, as soon as the sentence left his mouth Bella danced down the stairs wearing a light blue summer dress, she smiled at them all, the brace on her hand had magically changed so it was the same colour as her dress.

"As soon as Bella comes down what" she asked as she walked over and sat on Caleb's lap, her good hand playing with the hair on the back of his head

"We were waiting you to go ahead with the meeting before we had dinner" he told her, she smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek, she turned to look at the others ignoring Reid,

"Ok daddy so whats this all about" she asked, Gerard smiled and nodded

"Well as of yesterday we really cant call meetings as you and Caleb are the official Leaders of the Covenant, we are going to hand over all the books to both of you when you ascend, we also need to get you up to date with everything, you also need to be introduced our allies" Steven Garwin said, Bella nodded and sat beside Caleb as she took one of the books they did give them, she flipped through the pages and looked up at her father

"Are these the finance's" she asked, he nodded, she looked down at the books again and cocked her head to the side

"What" Evelyn snapped, Bella looked up at her and raised her eyebrow,

"Nothing" Bella sighed before she put the book down, Caleb was glaring at his mother, he could see the hostility between the two women and it was his mothers fault, his mother sighed

"What we need to talk about is your birthday, we want to hold a birthday party and invite all our allies" she said, Bella looked at her brother, who like her didn't like to be the centre of attention, he shook his head

"No Party, no Allies" she said, Tyler nodded, Evelyn glared

"Why not" she asked, Bella stood up and stared at the older woman

"Because neither Tyler or myself want one, we cant a small dinner party with just the Covenant and Kate" she said, Evelyn almost stomped her foot

"But we have rented out a room at the Hilton for the party" she said, Bella shook her head and laughed

"Then you shouldn't have presumed, you don't know me but you should have known that Tyler wouldn't like a big party dedicated partly to him" she said before she turned and walked into the kitchen, Caleb turned to his mother

"You should really be apologising and not trying to make things harder" he hissed as he followed his girlfriend into the kitchen

"Baby we wont have a party, don't worry" he said, she turned to him, her eyes black she was breathing heavily

"She just drives me up the wall, it took everything in me not to hurt her, she was making it damn near impossible not to" she said as she tried everything to calm down

"But you didn't, you walked away, I love my mother but she is taking it too far, baby come here" he said as he saw tears of frustration gather in her eyes, he wrapped her in his arms and she buried her face in he chest.

"Why does she hate me, I really don't understand did I do something to her" she asked as she pulled back, Caleb placed his forehead with hers and sighed

"No Baby, I really don't know whats crawled up her ass" he said, she giggled and shook her head, she couldn't believe she was so lucky to have Caleb, he was so loving and gentle, she sighed and pressed her lips to his

"I love you" she mumbled against his lips, he smiled

"I love you too, so, so much" he told her, he pulled back and looked at her, he sighed when her beautiful cobalt eyes were back,

"We better get back in there, before Reid does something" he said, she smiled and took his hand using her good hand, when they got into the living room she ignored Evelyn and Caleb spoke to the group

"We will have a dinner party with just the covenant and Kate, you can cancel everything you have planned and Emilia and Bella will organise whatever Tyler and Bella want" he said, Evelyn glared at the floor but nodded, she knew she would have to get used to it, she would have to realise that she cant act that way with Bella any more.

Dinner was quiet, there was no rows, actually there wasn't any talking, Bella and Caleb were whispering to each other, they were cute, everyone at the table could see that.

"Wanna head to Nicky's" Reid asked, Bella looked up at Caleb

"I wanna go dance" she said, he smiled

"We're in, Tyler you still have a few of my clothes up in your room" he asked, Tyler nodded

"Right I'll be down in a minute" he said as he ran up the stairs, Bella smiled as she turned to everyone, they were staring

"What" she blushed, her mother laughed and hugged her daughter

"You two are so cute" she said, Bella giggled and turned

"He is amazing" she said, Pogue walked away from the group and walked out to his parents car, they always have a bag of clothes in there for him so he can change out of his uniform, Reid was the same, Caleb was the only one who kept things at the other houses.

About ten minutes later they were all ready to go, Bella smiled at Caleb and handed him the keys to her car, he shook his head with a smiled

"I cant drive and I could see you staring at it at school, I let Chris drive it, I really think I should give you that honour" she said, he laughed and pulled her into a kiss

"Thank you" he said, she smiled at him and let him guide her out to her car, Tyler, Reid and Pogue got into the hummer and he helped her into the passenger side of her car, she grinned up at him, he closed the door and ran around the other side

"This car is epic" he said as he smiled at her, he started it up and took her hand raised it to his lips, they drove off, Bella was content just to sit with him, it was a comfortable silence, the drive didn't take long, it was about ten minutes

He helped her out of the car, he was so proud that she was his, he could see the jealousy that was in the eyes of the other guys at Nicky's, he held her to him tightly and she had no problem, placing her hand on his chest, she smiled up at her boyfriend and leaned up for a kiss as they walked into the bar,

"You look great, their tongues are wagging" he whispered into her hair, she giggled and shook her head as he led her over to the table that Kate and the guys were sitting, there was only one seat so he sat her down

"I'm going to go to get you a drink, coke" he asked, she shook her head

"Ice Tea" she told him, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead and walked over to the bar with Pogue, she turned to Kate who had a grin on her face,

"I didn't get to see you today, are you alright, Chris said you weren't well" she asked Kate who nodded

"Had a migraine this morning, I'm fine now though, but you, look at you and Caleb the perfect couple, what happened to your arm" Kate asked, Bella looked at her hand and glared at Reid

" That ass broke my heal as I was walking down the steps in front of the school, I fell its badly sprained, I should be able to get rid of the brace before my birthday, which by the way you are the only one outside the families who are invited, you are important to Chris so you are important to me" she said, Kate smiled widely as she hit Reid on the back of the head, Bella smiled.

"That's great but back to you and Caleb, last I saw he was being an ass, and you looked like you could faint" Kate said, Bella shrugged

"I did faint, but he apologised, told me he loved me and that he had always loved me, he was just confused" she told her friend who smiled widely at her.

"You two look perfect together" she said as Bella stood up, she was confused until she saw Caleb slip onto the chair and she sat back on his lap, she smiled at Pogue who sat beside her

"I was just saying you two are prefect together" she told Caleb who smiled at his girlfriend and nodded placing a kiss to her lips,

"We are aren't me" he laughed as Tyler made a face

"Hey wanna play foosball" Pogue asked, Caleb nodded and Bella stood back up again, the two girls watched as the boys split into two different groups,

"Do they always do that" Bella asked

"Yeah, now I have someone to talk to, Sarah was a bitch, she would just complain and whine" she said, Bella nodded

"Don't worry, I don't complain and whine, I make sure that things go my way, like right now if we ignore the boys, wait for a great song and dance, I'm telling you that they would be over to us in seconds" she said, Kate grinned

"Sarah did something like that but she walked over to Caleb and made him dance with her" Kate said, Bella laughed

"Amateur" she said, the two of them giggled and talked and as Bella said ignored the boys, Bella could feel Caleb's eyes on her, with a grin she took Kate's hand and led her out to the dance floor as Funs 'we are young' began to play, the two girls danced and laughed, Bella smiled at Kate when she saw Pogue slip in behind her friend and felt Caleb's hands take her hips, they danced

"You really like to put on a show" he whispered into her ear as they danced, she laughed and turned to face him, her hand behind his neck

"Only for you" she said as he took her lips, they both moaned into the kiss, but the sound of glass breaking made them pull back, they turned to see Reid and Tyler fighting, Nicky told them and the group they were fighting to take it out back, Bella, Caleb and Pogue went out to the back, Kate stayed at their table,

"I made the fucking shot Abbot, you made the bet, you lost now pay up" Reid hissed, Bella stepped out with the others with a sigh

"You cheated, I will not fucking pay anything" Aaron snarled, Bella shook her head,

"Tyler, Reid" she snapped, Caleb tightened his arm on her

"What the fuck are you two doing" he asked, Reid grinned

" He bet I couldn't make the shot, well he lost" he said, Bella glared at the blonde

"Forget it Reid, go inside and try not to cause any more trouble" she said, he looked at her and nodded, Tyler walked past her his head down, she sighed,

"Mmm I heard about you, seen you around school, your Simms sister, god I really don't see the resemblance, your hot and well he's not" Aaron said, Bella glared

"Fuck off Abbott" Caleb hissed as he pulled Bella closer, Aaron laughed and shook his head giving Bella the once over and left, Caleb turned on Bella, he noticed that Pogue was gone

"This is what happens when you put on a fucking show" he growled, Bella stepped back as if she had been slapped

"I didn't make a show, I was enjoying myself" she said softy, he laughed harshly

"I had girlfriend who liked to give herself around, I really don't need another one" he hissed, she looked down and closed her eyes, he was calling her a whore, it hurt, she turned around and headed inside, she almost ran to Tyler and asked him to bring her home, it didn't matter about her car, she wanted to be in her room before she cried, Tyler didn't ask anything, he didn't say anything, he knew Caleb had done something because he didn't see Caleb come back into the bar after her.

She rushed upstairs and locked her door, she fell onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow and sobbed, he thought she was a slut, a whore, he thought she was as bad as Sarah, she didn't bother to change out of her dress, she just cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: He really needs to work on himself**

The next morning Caleb sat on top of his car, looking at Bella's keys in his hands, he had fucked up big time, he was pissed at Aaron and lost all his verbal filters, he knew the minute he had uttered the sentence he had majorly fucked up and Bella and Tyler were gone when he got back into the bar, he looked up to see the hummer pull into the lot, he stood straighter when he only saw Reid and Tyler get out of the Hummer.

"Where's Bella" he asked, Reid looked at him and then back at Tyler

"She isn't coming in" Tyler said, Caleb looked at him sharply

"What, why is she ok" he asked, Tyler shrugged

"She just told our mom that she wasn't feeling well, her door was locked none of us could get in, dad even tried to use, I think she has one of those power locks that were in the book" he said, Caleb ran his hand over his face

"What did you do" Reid asked as Pogue and Kate came over to the group, Kate glared at him, it looked like Pogue was holding her back from hitting his friend

"What did he do, he called her a whore all because Aaron complimented her, he told her that she was no better than Sarah, yeah Caleb she told me, she was so upset, I actually woke her calling her" she said, Caleb dropped his head with a sigh

"I fucked up ok, he said some things to her and I lost it, I didn't mean to take it out on her" he said, Kate shook her head and walked away from the group, she couldn't be there with him, he had really hurt Bella all because he can't keep his temper in check.

The rest of the day he was on edge he really needed to get to Bella, when class's ended he ran to his car, he needed to get to her, he needed to apologise, he needed to make things right, he sped out of the lot, his friends shook his head

"Sarah has really messed him up, he doesn't know how to deal with a good relationship" Kate said with a sigh.

Caleb pulled up at the house and looked up to Bella's window he saw her looking out, but once she noticed him looking she closed her curtains, with a sigh he walked up to the door, knocking he waited

"Caleb" Emilia said with relief, she stepped back and let him in, he sighed when she nodded for him to go on up, he took the steps two at a time and was soon in front of her door, he knew the spell she had used and knew that because of their connection he would be able to go in, he knew she knew it too, turning the door knob he entered her room, it was dark he looked to her bed where he saw her lying on her side back to the door.

"Go away Caleb" she said in a monotone, she couldn't turn to look at him, to see that anger directed at her, to see the fire he held, the mean words would just flow into her brain, she huddled into a ball when she felt her bed dip

"No, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, I can't keep letting my anger get the better of me" he said softly, relieved that when he ran his fingers through her hair that she didn't pull away from him.

"No Caleb you can't, I'm not Sarah, I've never had any relationship, you were and had and will always been the only one I have ever wanted, from before that kiss six years ago, you accused me of being a whore, of making a show of myself for others, I was having fun with my friend and you prosecuted me for its" she said softly not turning, he lay down beside her and turned her to look at him, her eyes closed , he tried to get her to open her eyes, but it was a no go, with a sigh he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry, baby I am so sorry, please, oh god please" he cried, she opened her eyes and saw that he was about to cry, she sighed and placed her hand over his cheek,

"We can start again, clean slate but Caleb the next time we row, it better be over something important and not because you think I am like Sarah" she whispered, he closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers

"I promise, I promise oh god Baby, you are nothing like Sarah, you are so much better" he croaked, she smiled slightly and leaned up to take his lips with hers, their kiss was frantic, passionate, loving and longing, she pulled back and sighed

"I love you" she said looking into his deep brown eyes

"Oh god I love you too" he answered,

They lay there together for hours, not sure how long exactly, Gerard smiled when he looked in on them, he was glad that Caleb could get through the lock shield, he was so worried about his daughter, she was precious to him and he had messed up in letting her go away for all those years, he was her father and he was supposed to be able to protect her at any cost, he was stupid to think he could have done that with her away from him.

"Bella, Caleb time to wake up" he said as he shook Caleb, when doing so woke Bella as well, she smiled up at her father,

"What time is it" she asked as her eyes focused

"7:45" he told her, she nodded

"We'll be down in a minute" she said, he nodded and went downstairs, he had to leave soon, he got a call from work saying that he was needed as there was an emergency.

Caleb took notice that Bella was wearing the dress she had worn the day before and felt the guilt settle in his stomach again, once she had pulled on a long cardigan he slipped his arms around her waist from behind and placed his chin on her shoulder

"I really am sorry" he whispered, she smiled and turned in his arms,

"I know and your forgiven, don't dwell on this Caleb, it will only make things worse" she told him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled

"Kiss me" she told him, he chuckled and did as he was told, she moaned as she clutched the hair at the back of his head, he pulled her closer, when another knock sounded on the door,

"Coming" she called as Caleb kissed down her neck, she giggled and pulled back, she took his hand with her good one and walked over and opened the door, there stood Reid, Tyler, Pogue and Kate, they were carrying Pizza's, sodas and DVDs,

"Since there is no school tomorrow, how about we have a sleep over" Kate grinned, Bella smiled and nodded, Caleb looked at his friends and saw them silently asking if everything was ok, with a slight nod they followed the girls back into the bedroom,

"Damn, Tyler her TV is bigger than yours" Reid said, Tyler shrugged

"Bella likes to watch old movies, mom thought the best way for her to do so was on a 62", I mean it's not like it doesn't fit, her room is big enough for it" Tyler said, Reid nodded but turned to Bella

"Well no old chick flicks" he said pointing at her, she laughed

"He said old movies, not chick flicks, I like all the old Japanese Horrors" she said, he looked at her and shook his head

"Aren't they like in Japanese" he asked, she laughed and threw a cushion at him, shaking her head she lay back into Caleb's chest

"Yes you dolt there in Japanese" she said, Reid looked up at her,

"My Bloody Valentine" he asked, she nodded

"Jenson Ackles as a crazed murderer, of course, I like my men with a little crazy" she said, Caleb pulled her closer

"I dig crazy chicks" she looked at him and laughed before flicking his forehead

"You just quoted CM Punk" she said with a grin, he shrugged

"Saw the T shirt in your wardrobe" he said, she smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips before tossing a cushion at Tyler

"Press play" she said with a grin, she winked at Kate who lay at the bottom of the bed with Pogue, they all settled in to watch the movie.

Bella woke the next morning wrapped tightly in Caleb's arms, she smiled as she surveyed her room, Kate and Pogue were wrapped up in each other on her large reading couch, Tyler lay on the mat by the TV and Reid had pulled the comforter off the bed and was wrapped up in it beside Tyler, she moved and sighed when Caleb's arms tightened around her she smiled

"Morning" she whispered, she felt him smile

"Morning, do you know you talk in your sleep" he whispered, she groaned softly

"Oh god what did I say" she asked, he chuckled

"Nothing much, only that you love me" he said, she smiled

"You knew that silly" she said

"It's still nice to hear all the same" he told her, she turned in his arms,

"I love you" she whispered

"And he loves you, god you two make me sick, now shut up or get out" Reid growled from his spot on the floor, Bella laughed and stood, she waited until Caleb stood, he walked out first, accidently on purpose she kicked Reid in the back as she stepped over him

"Bitch" he hissed loudly as he tried to swipe at her legs, she giggled as she jumped into Caleb's arms, she was glad she had changed into sweat pants and an old t shirt; she would feel terrible if she had to wear her dress any longer.

"You got him good" he said, she giggled and nodded as they walked down the stairs, when they got to the kitchen there was a note from Emilia that said she and Gerard were gone to Boston for the day.

"Looks like I'm cooking breakfast" Bella smiled at her boyfriend, he laughed and pulled her close to him, she smiled as she hugged his arms around her middle, she felt his lips travel down her neck, she moaned softly, hot fire ran through her veins, his hands clutched at her t shirt, she giggled and pulled away.

"Caleb I must cook breakfast" she said as she went to the fridge, with a chuckle he sat in the chair she had pushed him to, he watched as he effortlessly made her way around the kitchen, she seemed at home while she cooked, she seemed to enjoy it but that shouldn't surprise him, she seemed to enjoy anything she done, she had a great joy about her, she lived life to the fullest.

She had called up the stairs to the others as she placed a full Irish breakfast on the table, she smiled when they all came in, along with the parents these were her family, Kate may not have been born into the families but she was like a sister to Bella, the bond formed very quickly as Bella saw the love between herself and Pogue, Bella knew the moment he met Kate that they were soul mates, she was glad that Pogue who when they were younger was as close to her as Tyler was.

Caleb watched as they all ate, complimenting Bella, smiling when she sat on his lap, he loved having her near him, she always melted into him, Bella took a bite of bacon from his plate and grinned at him as she chewed, he chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips, she giggled

"Not while we're eating" Reid grumbled, Bella looked at him sharply,

"Please remember Reid that I am still angry with you, my wrist is still wrapped and will be until the day before my birthday, you are very lucky that I did not let Caleb at you, he was itching to hurt you" she said harshly, Reid was reminded that he did owe her a lot for not letting Caleb, who was out for his blood, he had never meant for Bella to get hurt, but he had heard her say that the heals were her favourite and he just wanted to play a prank, his timing was off.

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am, I never meant to hurt you" Reid pleaded, Caleb who had almost forgotten what Reid had done due to his own foolishness began to tremble in rage, his eyes blazed that Reid actually cringed, Bella placed her good hand on her boyfriend's face and made him look at her, she smiled slightly

"Do not worry about it now Caleb, my hand feels better, it is just weak, that is all and I feel no pain in it" she said, he nodded slightly, the others watched in awe and confusion, the couple in front of them seemed almost regal, the way they now began to speak, it seemed as though they were in Victorian times, so plainly and royally, it was odd to see, but it made sense, the couple once Bella ascended would be meeting with Vampires who are centuries old, other covens who have members who could be over one hundred years old, Bella had begun to look differently too, she had an old look to her, one that many would complement and covet.

"Caleb, we must go shopping today, I have a birthday present to buy for my brother" Bella said as she smiled at Tyler, who grinned at her

"Shopping" Caleb asked with a cringe, Bella stood up and began to clean away the breakfast plates, she kissed Tyler's forehead as she passed him, it was plainly obvious that she wasn't going to answer Caleb, he looked at her as she hummed going around the room, she turned quickly and looked at him with a small smile

"If you do not wish to go shopping with me, I hope Kate would" she turned and asked her new sister, Caleb frowned as Kate smiled and nodded, Bella smiled at her and walked out of the kitchen

"Come on Kate we have to get changed" she had spoken like a typical teenager again, she seemed to change between the two, Tyler had put it to the back of his mind to talk to his father about.

Caleb waited for Bella to come down, the guys had all taken seats in the sitting room watching a college football game, who were playing he did not know or care, he replayed the small smile he had received from his mate not a half an hour before, there was disappointment in her eyes, it wasn't shielded from him like he knew she wished it had been.

Bella walked down the stairs dressed in a pair of cut off jean shorts and an old t shirt that belonged to her father, she wore healed converse and had her hair tied up in a messy bun, she was giggling about something that Kate had told her, the smiling had given her cheeks a healthy glow, he was struck dumb with how beautiful she was, he always was, he couldn't understand that this magnificent creature was his.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll come with the two of you" he said as he stood up, her face lighting up and the smile that graced her face was worth all the shopping, Kate grinned

"Great, Pogue you come too, we can make it a double date" she said, Pogue shot his friend a glare and stood up to walk up the stairs, both Tyler and Reid were laughing at them, Pogue slapped them both on the back of the head as he past them.

It took his less than ten minutes to change into a black fitted t shirt and a pair of slacks, he pulled on his shoes when someone knocked on the bathroom door, he opened the door and smiled at his girlfriend

"Whats wrong" he asked as she leaned back to see her face, she sighed

"I don't want you to think I'm forcing you to come, if you don't want to come you don't have to" she said, he laughed and pulled her to him,

"I hate shopping, but if I get to spend to time with you it doesn't matter what we are doing" he told her, she smiled up at him and pulled him into a kiss, he growled as he pulled her closer to him,

"Bella we're ready" Kate called from downstairs, Bella pulled back an smiled at him

"Come on" she said as she took his hand and pulled him down the stairs, she walked over to her brother and held out her hand

"I'll need the hummer" she said, he nodded and handed her the keys, she handed him hers, he looked at her wide eyed

"Reid doesn't drive" she warned him, he nodded still wide eyed.

The two couples sat in the hummer, Caleb driving, Bella smiled over at her boyfriend as he kept hold of her hand, she loved him so much, sure their relationship was new and rocky but she was so happy, to just be near him, they were both going to make mistakes and as it were Caleb was the one who made the first ones, but she was sure she was going to mess up, for it was her first relationship and she had seen it with the Cullen's, they had been with each other for centuries and they still made mistakes, no one was perfect lest of all her.

"So what are you going to get Tyler" he asked as he helped her out of the passenger seat, she shrugged and looked up at him

"I'm not really sure, I was thinking about getting him an I pad or and Xbox 360, I'm really not sure" she said, he took her hand and the four of them headed towards the mall,

"I got him an I pad Bella" Pogue told her, she smiled at him

"Xbox it is" she said, Caleb smiled and pulled her closer so that she was close enough to wrap his arm around her waist.

Caleb stood with Pogue as Kate and Bella were up at the counter talking to the sales girl,

"They get on well, remember when Kate introduced you to Sarah" Pogue said, Caleb looked at his friend and sighed

"Pogue I really don't want to talk about Sarah, I have messed up with Bella about Sarah, I don't want to do it again" he said softly, Pogue nodded

After she had got Tyler's present Bella wanted to do some shopping for herself, she handed Caleb the bags and she and Kate walked forward, the boys just stayed away and let them have their girl time, he was happy to see Bella smiling, laughing.

About 20 minutes later Bella wanted to go get a soda and a slice of pizza so she and Kate walked ahead after saddling the boys with the bags, Bella was unaware of the looks she was receiving, smiling she looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend, he was the most important thing in her life, he meant everything to her and she would do everything to show him that.

"Well Hello beautiful" Bella stopped short as a group of boys began to circle her and Kate, she looked over her shoulder again to see Caleb and Pogue making their way over to them,

"Back off" Caleb ordered, the four guys were about 4 years older that Caleb and Pogue, pushing their way through the boys got to their girlfriends, Bella looked up at Caleb and sighed

"Maybe we can go home and order something to be delivered" she said softly, he nodded and guided her out of the mall as Pogue did the same with Kate, that didn't stop the four college guys following, they were intent on getting Bella's attention, Caleb was quickly losing his cool and was about to blow,

"Caleb calm down please" Bella said softly as they reached the car, Caleb looked at her and sighed when he saw her blue eyes looking up at him and he nodded,

"Yeah Caleb calm down, she really doesn't need you now that I'm here" the lead jerk said siddling up and putting his arm on Bella's, Caleb snapped and his eyes went black, Bella tried to calm him down, the boy's hands lifted from Bella's and up to his throat, he seemed to be choking, he was turning blue, Bella pulled on Caleb

"Stop, Caleb stop it" she cried in a whisper, he looked down at her and his eyes faded back to their natural brown, the boy dropped, his friends grabbed him and all four of them ran away, Bella sighed and climbed into the car, Caleb and the others got in, Bella looked at her boyfriend

"You happy with yourself, what did that do" she asked, he looked over at her,

"He touched you" he said,

"And you nearly killed him while using, damn it Caleb their mortals, they cant fight off the powers, is that all our powers can be used for, taking revenge on people who cant defend themselves" she asked, he sighed as they drove, Pogue and Kate just kept quite, they didn't want to get involved in this fight, Bella looked at him waiting for him to reply but she knew he wouldn't because he seemed like he was trying to control himself, trying to think of something to actually say, so for the next twenty minutes the car was quite, not one word was spoken.

When they reached the Simms house Bella got out of the car and walked into the house, Caleb sighed and slapped his hands against the steering wheel, Kate quickly followed Bella inside and Pogue stayed with his friend, he knew that at that moment Caleb had lost himself but he had went to far and he knew it himself, he didn't speak, he just sat in the back and let Caleb beat himself up and get all his frustrations out, then when he knew Caleb had calmed down he leaned forward,

"Hey don't worry, just go in and talk to her, she is just really new to the powers" he told him, Caleb shook his head,

"I've always told you guys not to let your temper get to you, and I did, I nearly killed that guy Pogue, I wanted to kill him, my powers are growing and getting out of control" he said, Pogue shook his head

"It's the new powers Caleb you just need to get a handle of it, Bella will be there to help you, like you will be for her, just go inside and talk to her" he told him, Caleb got out of the car and went inside, he knew she was in her room and he went straight there.

"Bella" he said as he noticed that her room was empty, she walked out of the bathroom and just looked at him, he sighed and moved forward

"I'm sorry, god I'm sorry my new powers are coming in, I thought I could handle it but I need your help, when I saw him touch you I saw red, blood red it invaded my vision and all control was lost, I never, god I would never mean to hurt let alone kill anyone" he said, she looked at him as he took her into her arms, she burrowed into his chest, she tightened her arms around him,

"I know Cay, I know please don't think that you need to hide it from me, I'm here for you just like you're here for me, we need to rely on each other" she said softly, he nodded into her neck, she smiled as he placed warm kissed on the base of her neck, her arms moved up to go around his shoulder, she sighed as his kisses began to move up and down, he moved them to the bed and he gently laid her down before climbing on top of her, she moaned as he bit at the lobe of her ear, then she pulled his lips to hers, it was frantic, their souls begging to be bonded as one but she knew they couldn't until the night of her Ascension, she knew that she must willingly give him her virginity that night, and to her that night couldn't come any quicker, she was feeling the hot fire that coursed through her more often and it wouldn't quench until Caleb claimed her.


End file.
